Telecommunication processing has been traditionally limited to processing features offered by telecommunications providers. Features such as call forwarding usually require a service agreement with the telecommunications provider to utilize call processing systems maintained by the telecommunications provider. Since telecommunications processing requires the use of communication devices and/or infrastructure beyond the control of the user entity, it is difficult for the user entity to implement new call processing features and/or configure or modify existing services and call processing features. Attempts have been made to implement private telecommunications systems, e.g. PBX (Private Branch Exchange) systems, but they typically lack the ability to extend processing capabilities beyond physically local areas. Also, many desirable processing features have not been available in previous systems. Therefore, there exists a need to enable new ways for telecommunications user entities to implement and control telecommunications processing.